Oblivion
by LexZex
Summary: They're not crazy. Just sanely impaired. LexZex XigDem RikuSo AkuRoku. Slash. Strong Language.
1. Not so sane

_**Demyx**_

_"His mother came up with such a clever way to save the day with a little white lie._

_He thinks he missed the point back then, but now he's grown to understand it, in a way._

_"Father said "I'm sorry" only once, as I remember"_

_"The words were not meant to hurt, only destroy you, my stupid son..."_

_One person can make a difference, sometimes..._

_Just turn his head when the kid is still and has a weak neck._

_Smiled at his funeral, "happy you're dead."_

Demyx absently drummed the air with invisible drumsticks, mumbling the words to one of his favorite songs under his breath. He was a fidgety, lanky boy, only the age of fourteen, with a fucked up mind that could match a fifty year old pedophile's. The only difference was that he wasn't a pedophile, or fifty years old. He stopped his drumming, and ceased his singing, eyes getting abnormally wide. He exhaled deeply, and flung his head back, then rocked forward, laying his head against the cold, metal, cafeteria table. He grinned cheesily to himself, and laughed a loud, high pitched laugh, then quickly stopped, sitting up straight, then relaxing.

_"If I die and go to hell real soon,_

_it will appear to me as this room._

_And for eternity I'd lay in bed_

_in my boxers, half stoned,_

_with the pillow under my head."_

He loudly banged his fists against the table, before relaxing, and laying his head back down, muttering to himself while adding a giddy giggle every once in awhile. No one paid any attention to him, just continued with their lunch. It wasn't in their place to complain about his odd behavior. They had their own equally fucked up issues.

Demyx pulled his hands to his chest, and his body twitched, giving weird spasms. He slowly closed his eyes, yawning, all giddiness gone. He was relaxed now, any eyes that had been cast on him vanished, and they all went back to whatever they were doing. It was a usual ritual in the Oblivion Asylum. Demyx refused to take his meds; they were sitting on the tray with his food. Soon the burly male nurses would come in, pin him to the ground and force feed them to him, then send him to his room, where he would sing loudly, then scream for an hour or two, before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was always the same nothing ever changed.

_**Zexion**_

He watched the boy across him neglect his pills. Not a smart idea. How he craved the sweet release of a nice blade slicing his pale wrist, He shuddered with delight.

Such and enticing, lovely smell. Such a divine sight. Nn. Don't you just love the blood trickling down your arm, the sardonic laughter you emit after cutting to the pearl white bone, then clenching your fist, blood rushing in puddles?

"No," Zexion said aloud.

_"Is it worth it can you even hear me_

_Standing with your spotlight on me_

_Not enough to feed the hungry_

_I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now_

_In this sea of lonely_

_The taste of ink is getting old_

_It's four o' clock in the fucking morning_

_Each day gets more and more like the last day_

_Still I can see it coming_

_While I'm standing in the river drowning_

_This could be my chance to break out_

_This could be my chance to say goodbye_

_At last it's finally over_

_Couldn't take this town much longer_

_Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be_

_Now I'm ready to be FREE!"_

Demyx wasn't done with his singing. His words got louder and louder. More obnoxious. Begging for attention. _I can hear you Demyx. I can hear you. I understand_. Zexion's head said. Keeping those suicidal voices at bay. He hugged himself, frowning, crying. Why? He wasn't sure himself. He wanted his blade, the blade he kept concealed so deceivingly under his mattress. He had been careless though. Too careless.

_**Lexaeus**_

Lexaeus was a silent boy. He was a bit older than Zexion, but they bonded greatly, even if they didn't talk so often. He sat next to Zexion, lightly placing his tray down in front of him, obediently taking the pills he was required to take. Lithium gave him the runs, but he couldn't neglect his pills. They were the only thing keeping him 'sane'. Then came the question. What is sane? Who is sane?

No one's sane, Lexaeus. You're the only one. Everyone else is psycho. You're the only one...

Lexaeus periodically had relapses, the voices yelling at him, not leaving him alone until he obeyed their every command. That's how he got here. That's why he ended up in this fucked up hell whole. He shouldn't have the lithium. Those are what they gave people like Zexion. No other medication seemed to work though, so they must have been using last resorts, like bi-polar medicine.

The human Ipod was at it again. Demyx really did seem to know every single song ever created. He sang well too, so he was like a source of entertainment. They said he had some kind of ADHD or something. Hyperactive Disorder. Demyx? No. He's not hyperactive at ALL. Sarcasm, of course. rumor has it he went crazy one day and tried to strangle his teacher. He may be among the most unstable in this place.

Lexaeus turned his attention to Zexion. The boy started crying. Emotional little fuck. Lexaeus put an arm around him, pulling him close. The kid was an attention whore. Lexaeus didn't mind, of course, he really like Zexion, in fact. The other's company was pleasing. He'd grown on Zexion, them having been roommates for well over four years now. That's right. Four fucking years in the damned Asylum.

Oblivion. That's where we're all headed. Oblivion.

Lexaeus looked over at Zexion who had calmed down a fraction. He gently wiped the other's tears, then pulled him into a brief hug. Zexion was all he had left, all he'd ever had. He would kill the person who tried to do anything to his beautiful friend. Friend...that wasn't the right word, but it'd have to do.

Friend.

_**Sora**_

His fingers swiveled in the air, making beautiful designs that only he could see. He stopped, his ears twitching. He looked around, scowling like a lion searching for prey, then began the deigns again. Sora was more...on the normal side so to speak. He hadn't caused some unspeakable disaster, and he hadn't tried to kill anyone, or hurt himself. He was simply and exuberant kid. He still loved to play pretend. He had imaginary friends, imaginary worlds, imaginary creatures that often haunted him in his sleep. Apparently his mother deemed he was too old for 'pretend'.

She decided he was some kind of freak, and that she was too depressed over the loss of her spouse to deal with his 'games'. He was shipped off to this asylum. This place in the remote, snow blanketed, mother fucking mountains. Even when he first arrived he was chipper, wild, excited. No one knew why. Everyone in the Asylum had something to sulk about.

Sora was often in his room, battling imaginary things with some kind of imaginary key something or the other. He was never alone, his exuberance attracted so many people. Riku was, so obviously, Sora's love interest, and Riku, obviously, fancied Sora as well. People usually grew onto their roommates, finding feigned comfort in one another. It had almost become a fad in Oblivion, dating your roommate. It called for mostly male and male couples, and female and female couples, since the boys and girls were often separates. No. Scratch that. Always sperated. It was no wonder that after x amount of year/months someone could turn gay in the snap of a finger.

"RIKU!" Sora chirped as his friend sat next to him, starting to eat his food; carrots, celery, and sliced potatoes. He picked up a potato, popping it into his mouth as he regarded Sora. He ruffled the other's hair, not greeting him back.

_**Riku**_

Riku didn't like to eat. It was too much of a hassle to his beautiful body. All the time he was afraid of eating something that wasn't beneficial to his health. Not a speck of grease, or drop of sugar got into his body for months now. Why should he sully such a beautiful and voluptuous body that was given to him? He only ate vegetables and fruits. Only drank milk and water.

He chomped a carrot, ceremoniously breaking it in half. Sora heaved a large sigh, his breath hitting Riku in the cheek, making the other flinch. He ignored the sentiment, then looked down at his tray. Weight gaining pills. That's what they gave him. Like he was some kind of FREAK. So he was anorexic! So what? It was no one's business but his own, and when his mother said he needed help, he refused and ran away, only to be caught and thrown into damn Oblivion. Haha. Oblivion.

Riku ran slender, boney fingers along his visible ribcage, shuddering in delight. The feeling was beautiful. His anemic wrist was grabbed by Sora's hand, and the other slowly made a circle with his forefinger and thumb around Riku's wrist.

"Haha! Riku! You're a skeleton! They have those in Halloween Town too! Why didn't you ever told me you were skeleton? That's so cool!"

Riku looked around, eyes wide. The boys at the other table laughed, snorting loudly as they doubled over, held their sides, trying to speak, only to have their words slurred together by uneven breaths. Riku's face turned red, bright red, and he felt ready to cry.

_Why are they laughing!? Why are they laughing at my beautiful body!? I'm beautiful!_

Zexion snorted exceptionally loud, purposely gathering attention. "Hey Riku. Make sure they don't leave the window open, you might blow away," he said, rolling his eyes with a pleasant smirk on his face.

Riku turned an even darker shade. "I-I...shut up!" he screamed.

Zexion stuck his tongue out, and laughed. "Make sure you don't fall under a crack in the floor," he said, receiving an even louder catcall from the crowd. The words stuck in Riku's mind, repeating. Words flew in the air like bombs, striking Riku, leaving bad scars on his insides. His intestines burned.

_Skeleton! Twiggy! Broom Stick_!

Try as he might, Riku could still hear taunting, even as his hands cupped tightly around his ears. "Sh-Shut up..." he said quietly. "Shut up...! SHUT UP!" His voice sliced through the air like a knife through butter, effectively echoing through the cafeteria, though no one seemed to hear him. He jumped across the table, clasping his hands around Zexion's throat. They tumbled to the ground, Riku squeezing the other's windpipe, though not for long. Riku was pulled off by a guard, dragged easily away. He continued screaming, kicking, thrashing, glaring, swearing revenge.


	2. Not so sane part 2

_**Roxas**_

His attitude was normal. He looked normal. His lunch consisted of normal foods. He was the epitome of normal...on the outside. He cursed whatever suicidal bitch tried to stab themselves with the plastic knives they used to give them awhile back. Now he had to eat with his hands. It wasn't a very fun situation. Not when there was so much...greasy, saucy, or watery foods. He picked up a potato, taking a nibble at it. e closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose.

_Cloud._

"Shut up," Roxas murmured to himself.

_Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. DAMMIT CLOUD._

"Shut up!" Roxas screamed, throwing his tray of food on the floor. Everyone looked at him, then back to whomever they were talking to. It wasn't unusual for people to act out like that. Not at all.

Roxas sat back down, picked up his food, began eating again. He closed his eyes, listening as Demyx screamed, pinned down by a large, brunette nurse. He gagged as the pill was forcefully shoved down his throat.

Obediently, Roxas took his pill. Demyx was a reminder to everyone, never break the rules of Oblivion._ Don't disturb the Universe. _Robert Cormier had warned.

_Do I dare disturb the universe? _Roxas wondered. _I did disturb the Universe. I disturbed my World. My Universe._

_Cloud._

It was about two in he morning when Roxas hovered over his seventeen year old brother's bed, knife in hand. A sardonic smile graced his features, his eyes growing comically wide. A cold laugh echoed through the room, shadows bouncing off the walls as Roxas shifted. He watched his brother's eyes crack open, a confused expression at first, then one of pure terror. Roxas, only thirteen years old, smiled even wider.

"Night night big bro. Sleep comfortably!"

The knife went down, but didn't quite make it. Roxas turned, to the best of his ability, and it was his mother who had stopped him. Perhaps she heard the loud laughter, or maybe the scream Cloud had made. He would never be sure. Nothing was ever sure.

Roxas absently poked at his applesauce. How did they expect him to eat this shit? He wasn't going to face-dive into it like Demyx had shamefully displayed. He had a little more class than that.

_**Sora**_

"Hey Roxas!" Sora screamed, scooting next to Roxas. "They took Riku away!" he cried, draping himself ungracefully over the other. "Heyyy, did you hear about that new level zero? Apparently they're going to let him be a level one now! You still don't have a roommate, right?! That means you might have him as a roommate!"

Roxas shrugged, and muttered something unintelligable, obviously extremely uninterested. Who needed roommates?

Sora sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. "You know in Hallow Bastion I made a lot of friends..."

Roxas ignored him.

"One of them was named Cloud. Have you ever visited Hallow Bastion? I can hear you screaming that name at night. Have you met Cloud before? He's real tall, with blonde spiky hair, kind of like yours, and blue blue BLUE eyes!"

Roxa's eyes went wide, though only a fraction. He tried to hide his surpise.

_Cloud._

_**Zexion**_

"Cloud?" the mauve-haired boy smirked. "Sounds like a gay ass name if you ask me!" he snorted. Zexion looked at Roxas, the other had ignored his statement, and Sora was too busy going on about his fantasy world to notice.

"I said it sounds like a gay ass name," Zexion said, a little more stern when he spoke, making sure he was loud and clear. Still ignored by Roxas.

"I said-!" Zexion was cut short, Roxas' hand wrapped around his throat, some pressure applied.

"You know, Zexion. If you weren't such an attention whore you'd probably be a level five and out of this place!" he growled, applying more pressure, causing Zexion to gasp.

Zexion sighed in relief, however, Lexaeus to the rescue. The other scooted closer to Zexion, putting his hand on Roxas' wrist. He contemplated something for a moment, then released Roxas' wrist, still fine and intact. Zexion's eyes went wide, and his brows furrowed, his mouth forced open by the pressure on his throat.

That was when Lexaeus proposed a deal. A deal that would make Zexion hate him forever, he was sure.

_**Lexaeus**_

"Zexion...Roxas is right. If you didn't beg for attention you'd be out of here right now. Zexion...please...I'm not the enemy. I just want you to be free of this burden...I want you to be free..." Lexaeus looked at the pure hatred roiling behind Zexion's eyes. It killed him, but he couldn't handle him being so depressed, confined in this place.

Roxas let go of Zexion's throat, turning back to his food. He sighed and poked at the applesauce again, the scene of when he first lost his mind replaying in his head.

Zexion stood up, fierce looking eyes focused intently on Lexaeus, he rose his hand, a loud sound emiting from where it made contact with Lexaeus' cheek. Lexaeus' head jerked to the side, stayed there, expression baffled.

"I'm taking my rec time now! Don't take yours now too!" Zexion yelled at Lexaeus, glaring daggers at him. He turned on his heel, strutting off. He stopped at the door, telling the guard that he needed to be escorted to the recreation room, where he would most likely read a book.

Everyone stared, Lexaeus and Zexion were the most affectionate, touchy-feely, couple in all of Oblivion. They had never once been in a fight. Lexaeus was always there to protect Zexion.

_**Marluxia**_

"Zexion...?" the pink haired boy, flamboyant in every way, looked up from a potted Anemone. Zexion was all alone. It was a strange sight, he was usually with Lexaeus. No...that was an understatement. He was ALWAYS with Lexaeus.

Marluxia made a bold move by approaching Zexion, the boy had been crying over a copy of The Kite Runner for almost five minutes now. Marluxia knew he had to be cautious, Zexion was emotionally unstable.

is hand rested ever so gently on the smaller boy's shoulder, and he leaned in a bit, crouching down. "Hey...Zexy. You okay?" Marluxia's voice was soft, like a bath of roses. He was so kind, and so gentle. Zexion had too much vexation broiling inside of him to notice the kindness, and he lashed out, pushing MArluxia back, yelling.

Marluxia frowned, pulling his hand away as he receded back into another corner of the room, leaving Zexion be. Maybe he'd try later...let the boy calm down a bit. Maybe he wouldn't try ever again...


	3. Therapy

_**Roxas**_

_Cloud...Why did you ignore me? Why...?_

"Hey Roxas!" Sora chirped. "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Rox-"

"WHAT!?" Roxas screamed, pushing Sora in the chest, causing him to fall back onto the rundown velvet couch. Sora simply giggled, as if Roxas was just playing around, when he so obviously wasn't.

"They might let Riku come back to being a Level two!" the brunette said, jumping up and down giddily. Roxas ignored him and sat on the couch, only to be yanked up by a large man with silver-black hair. His golden eyes glistened as he dragged him out of the recreational room, the other empty cavity where an eye should be covered by a dark black eyepatch.

Roxas sighed. He hated therapy, especially with Xigbar. The man was so determined to save everyone from themselves. If he wanted to be saved he would ask to be saved!

_**Xigbar**_

"Roxas, please be cooperative today," Xigbar said, tying his hair into a ponytail as he pulled Roxas into his office. Roxas was always quiet, and defiant, never answering questions, never wanting to get help.

"Okay Roxas...Can you tell me why you are here?" Xigbar asked, smiling lightly as leaned forward, pen and paper in hand. Roxas looked up, arms still crossed over his chest, a glare shooting straight at Xigbar.

Xigbar frowned, "Roxas...let's have a man to man talk. I'm going to tell you an important secret," he smiled, leaning forward more, his face close to Roxas'. "There's a recorder in that honeysuckle plant over there. It records everything we talk about. If you don't answer, and cooporate during our sessions, then you'll be sent back to level zero. You don't want that, do you?" he asked.

Roxas blinked, swallowing. "N-No," he whispered back.

"Then cooporate," Xigbar said softly, sitting straight up once more. Roxa frowned, but nodded. He refused to be sent back to Level Zero, not when he was so close to getting released from this place.

"Okay, Roxas. Why do you think you were sent here?" Xigbar asked, smiling some.

Roxas' answer was a bit delayed, but he answered nonetheless. "Because...I tried to stab my older brother to death," he muttered, looking down at his fidgety fingers. He swallowed past a lump in his throat, the memories still engraved into his brain.

"And how old were you at the time?"

"Th-thirteen..." Roxas whispered.

"Ah, so it's been a year then?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yessir..." he slurred.

"Tell me Roxas," Xigbar started, shifting in his rolling chair. "Why did you try to kill your older brother? Was it because he made you mad? Or...did someone tell you to do it? Maybe a voice, or an actual person?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes, they were beginning to water slightly. "B-Because..." he whispered quietly. "Because he made me really angry," Roxas let out a shaky breath, looking down at his feet, at the honeysuckle plant, at a DaVinci painting on the wall, anywhere but the eye of his counsilor.

Xigbar nodded, writing down on his notepad. He scratched his head, rubbed his chin. Roxas looked over the notepad, trying to peer at the writing, but it was just a bunch of numbers and letters. He sighed, and slouched in his chair, still looking at his lap.

"How did he make you angry, Roxas?" Xigbar asked, looking up and into the other's deep blue eyes. Roxas evaded Xigbar's look, not feeling comofrtable when looking at him.

"He ignored me," Roxas whispered hoarsely, rubbing his eyes as tears slowly began to cascade down his cheeks.

"Soo," Xigbar inquired. "You wanted his attention? Did you want him to except you for some reason...or was he just acting like you weren't all that special, and didn't deserve his attention, because you were just his younger brother."

"Nothing like that..." Roxas whispered, his hands clenching tightly on the table, he curled up in his chair, pulled his hands to his chest. "He ignored when I was crying for help...and when I was screaming for him to save me," he sniffed. "And he didn't believe me...and he said he didn't hear anything! That he couldn't hear me!" he yelled, his words became frantic and almost illegibly slurred together, like he was in a rush to speak.

Xigbar put his hand out, putting it comfortingly on Roxas'. "Calm down," he said softly. "It's okay, just relax." Roxas shuddered, and hugged himself, becaming extremely hot and light headed from crying.

Xigbar watched him, allowed him a moment to calm down, then continued. "Roxas, please tell me something. What do you mean when he said he couldn't hear you. Why were you crying for him to help you? Did something happen?"

"My stepdad..." Roxas whispered, clutching at his head, pulling his hair unintentionally.

"Did he abuse you?" Xigbar inquired, standing up from his desk, walking around it to get to Roxas. He put a hand on the boy's shoulders, squatting down so he was eyelevel with him. "Please answer," he added in less than a whisper.

"He raped me!" Roxas sobbed. "A-And Cloud...he never listened! He never said anything! He heard me! I know he did! He heard, but he ignored me! H-He never told mom! And he never called the cops! Never! Never even tried to comfort me!" Roxas put his head in his hands, and cried, the tears slipping through the crevices of his fingers.

_Cloud._

Xigbar stared, wide eyed, all thoughts seemed to be drained from his mind. His eyesbrows furrowed, and he petted Roxas' head. "Shh, it's okay. You're away from them now...I'll see to it that charges are pressed against him, okay?"

Roxas nodded, still crying with his knees pulled to his chest.

_**Riku**_

Sora looked over, spotting the familiar long silver hair. "Riku!" he cheered. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr iiiiiiiiii kkkkkkkk uuuuuuu!" he screamed, jumping up and down. He danced around the couch, before running over, and wrapping his arms around the other.

Riku put his hand on Riku's head, ruffling his hair slightly, before letting go, looking down. He put his small hands into his pocket, and shrugged Sora off of him, walking to a small chair in the recreational room. Thankfully, they didn't send him back to Level Zero. Thanks to his nearly clean record. He closed his eyes, sinking into the chair, tuning out everything around him until:

"Riku. Time for therapy."

The dredlocked man didn't force Riku up, maybe because he was afraid to break him. He stood, a blue shirt reading 'Oblivion councilor' in bold navy blue letters across his chest. His hands pressed against his hips, in a demanding way, but his face was soft with apathy. Working around so many sick kids was a hard thing for even the strongest man to do.

Riku slowly stood up, trudging behind his councilor, Xaldin. He hugged himself, anemic wrists seeming almost like elastic. He slowly made his way to Xaldin's office, sitting in a green velvet chair, making sure he was comfortable.

"Riku. Why did you start becoming anorexic?" Xaldin started, putting on a pair of reading glasses. Riku just shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Xaldin frowned, and exhaled through his nose. "Please give me a reasonable answer."

Riku sighed, "Well...when I was in the fourth grade everyone used to call me fat...and they used crude names, and they'd push me down, and shove food in my face," he said quietly, leaning forward a bit. "I never thought I was fat...I wasn't really...no one used to tell me I was fat...ever...until they all strated to..." he whispered.

Xaldin nodded and hummed. "Riku...I have some pictures here of you. They were given to me by your parents. Will you point out which one is closest to when you started getting teased?" he asked, setting out the pictures. Riku looked up a bit, then down at the pictures. He thought, and pointed to one of him doing gymnastics.

Xaldin nodded slowly, making a 'hmm' sound. "Riku. It looks like, if I wanted to, I could snap you in half like a toothpick. Why do you think that is?" he asked quietly, watching as Riku contemplated the question.

"Because...I was scrawny?" Riku inquired, looking up slightly to see Xaldin's smiling face.

"That's right Riku. You were small and skinny. You looked perfectly fine. Now...what did those kids that were teasing you look like?" he asked, leaning forward while watching Riku think some more.

"They were...kind of big and tall...and heavy set," Riku nodded, keeping his head straight while watching Xaldin's smile slowly get bigger.

"Riku. Why do you think those kids did those things to you? Think about it." Xaldin sat straight in his chair, eyes fixated on the smaller boy. He felt that Riku would have a revelation...or a breakthrough. He was a little anxious, he had to admit, but it was all for Riku's sake.

"Because...maybe...they were jealous?" Riku asked, looking up. Xaldin made a small gesture, urging him to go on. "Because...I was skinny...skinnier than them?...So...they were just jealous?" he inquired.

Xaldin stood up, clapped his hands, put an arm around Riku as he gave him a halfway hug. "Riku, great! That's just great! I'm so proud of you!" He smiled, and looked down at him, poking his nose. "You've been promoted to level four! You should be very proud of yourself. Only two other girls are level fours. You're one level away from being able to go home!"

Riku smiled, and nodded, "Thank you! Thakn you so much!" he said, jumping up and hugging Xaldin around the neck. "Thank you so much!"


	4. Therapy part 2

_**Zexion**_

"That was splendid process, Riku! Congratulations on becoming Level four!" Zexion looked to the side as he heard his councilor's voice praising someone other than him. He frowned, eyes narrowing on the anorexic silverette who looked pretty content with himself. Xaldin turned back into his office, gesturing Zexion to come in. Zexion glared at the other's back, sticking out his foot. Watching with sick pleasure as Riku tripped, tumbling shamefully to the ground. He gasped, and rubbed his arm, looking up at Zexion who hovered over him.

"Have fun, porky?" Zexion asked, hands on hips as his body leaned daintily to the side. He flung his head up, and strutted into Xaldin's large therapist office, laying sensually along the leather couch.

Xaldin looked up, blinking at how strange Zexion was acting, staring at him like a lovestruck school girl. He scratched his head, but pulled out his notepad and paper, putting on his reading glasses.

"Zexion-" the man started. "Do you have any clue why you are here?" he inquired, looking up at the boy who had taken to laying on his back, hands behind his head, and legs slightly spread apart.

"Why are you here?" the bluenette drawled, lightly tracing a finger by his own lips as he stared at the other who was lightly blushing. Xaldin cast all other thoughts away. Mind out of the gutter. Focus on making the world a better place.

"Well...I'm here because I like to help people that are having problems," the violet-eyed man nodded, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Zexion nodded, standing up, hands behind his back. He walked over to a small anemone plant, and played with the leaves, then began to dig through the soil.

"Wh...what're you doing?" Xaldin asked, eyes going slightly wide. Zexion shrugged, pulled out the recorder in plain sight, and agonizingly slowly, turned off the power button, smiling at how Xaldin had fallen into a kind of stupor.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked, neatly placing the tape recorder back into the pot, sauntering to Xaldin's desk. In one swift movement he brushed everything off of it, watching as papers gracefully fluttered to the ground. He crawled onto the wooden surface, shoulder shrugged to his ears as he leaned forward, his too-big-'Oblivion'-shirt reavealing a portion of his neck, collar bone, and shoulder. His eyes narrowed seductively, and he smirked.

Xaldin watched him, scooting back in his chair, cautiously eyeing the younger boy. "How old are you, Councilor?" Zexion asked, hips swaying as if he were doing a forgotten, forbidden dance.

"..." Xaldin was silent, taking his glasses off, and fanning off his slowly heating up face. It couldn't be that he was being...turned on. Zexion was like...a son, or a little brother. Being turned on would just be...wrong...

"Hmm?" Zexion purred, leaning closer. Xaldin was corner, between a file cabinet, Zexion, and the wall. He swallowed dryly, a weariness filling the air. Should he answer the question? Would his voice falter? Would his calm and collected facade break?

Xaldin's shoulders tensed, and he nodded, "Uh...nine...nineteen," he muttered. Zexion smiled, tracing Xaldin's jawline with his slender, pale finger.

"Nineteen? Ohhh, you're one of the younger ones," Zexion said, hands slowly moving down Xaldin's neck, and to his collar bone. Xaldin blinked. One of the younger ones? He put two and two together.

"Zexion..." Xaldin said softly. "It can't be that...you've slept with older men...can it?" Zexion frowned, before smirking again.

"Does that...bother you?" Zexion leaned in closer to the other, his breath lightly brushing against Xaldin's cheek. Xaldin gulped, but kept his composure. He wasn't going to let this...child break him!

Zexion grabbed either side of Xaldin's face, pulling him closer, staring into his violet eyes, keeping him in something like a trance. Xaldin couldn't tear his eyes away, he was frozen in place and then-

Zexion's frail lips pressed against Xaldin's, and while Zexion's eyes closed, Xaldin's eyes went wide with terror. Why couldn't he just tear himself away!? Zexion crawled closer, sliding into Xaldin's lap, his hands behind the councilor's head, playing with his dredlocks in a mock loving way.

Zexion felt Xaldin give in, complying to his kisses. He picked the smaller boy up, and laid him against the desk, finding it in himself to close his eyes, breaking the trance. He pinned down Zexion's shoulders, and broke the kiss, yanking him up by the shirt, holding him like a scolding parent. His eyes grew cold, his mouth flicked into a deep frown.

"I'm very disappointed in your blatant disregard for other people. You crave attention, and I'm just ashamed that you would pull a stunt like that. I'm not going to demote you back to Level Zero, but you've lost every ounce of respect that I have ever had for you."

"Oh. Wahh, don't give me your sob story lecture!" Zexion pouted, crossing his arms, as he rolled his eyes, jerking himself away from Xaldin, walking towards the door of the office.

Xaldin sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat back at his desk, cleaning up the mess Zexion had made.

_**Sora**_

"Sora..."

Sora looked up from where he was battling himself with two pens, muttering something about heartless, and nobodies. His head jerked up, and he looked wide eyed at Xemnas, "You never said you were a nobody!" he yelled, looking terrified as he jumped up, hiding behind a chair.

Xemnas sighed, shaking his head impatiently as he rubbed at his temples. "Please...Sora...calm down."

"I'm not Roxas! Stop calling me Roxas!" Sora yelled, covering his ears after throwing the pens on the ground. Xemnas got up, walking over to Sora. It was like this every time they tried to have a therapy session. He grabbed the brunette's wrists, receiving an irritated scream. Xemnas bit his lip, growing extremely impatient with the boy.

"I didn't call you Roxas," he muttered through gritted teeth, obviously extremely irritated. He dragged Sora from behind the couch, sighing disdainfully as Sora wiggled trying, to no avail, to get away from him. Oh how Xemnas wanted to scream. He saw, for the frist time, a look of utter defeat shrouding Sora's usually exuberant features, and frowned, sighing as he let go. "Sora...calm down. I'm trying to help you," he said calmly.

Calm is key.

Sora sniffed, tears falling from his now placid eyes. He stood up, relaxed in a chair, and waited to be questioned.

After being questioned for what seemed to drag on like hours, Xemnas let Sora go. He jumped out of the room, dancing around, a new pink bead on his colorful rainbow bracelet. That made four beads in all. He burst through his room, after being escorted by a guard, and screamed happily, making Riku look up from his bed.

"I'm Level Four! Councilor Xemnas promoted me to Level Four!" he squealed excitedly, playing with the pink bead that marked Level Fours.

_**Riku**_

Riku wiped his red eyes, sniffing softly. "I-Is that so?" he asked softly, smiling weakly. Sora blinked, walkign closer, looking into Riku's sad eyes. He frowned, sitting slowly in his lap.

"Riku...baby...what's wrong?" Sora inquired quietly, wiping tears from Riku's eyes. Being seen crying only made Riku cry harder. Sora hugged him tightly, careful not to hurt his brittle bones. Riku's arms slowly wrapped around Sora, and he cried on his shoulder.

Riku calmed himself down, and smiled the best smile he could muster, "I-It's nothing...Sora, sweetie. You...you go celebrate..." Sora shook his head vigorously, cupping Riku's cheek with his hand.

"No, Riku. What has happened to you?"

Riku wiped his eyes, and sighed, resting his chin on Sora's shoulder. "I...I was promoted to Level Four by Councilor Xaldin.I had a big breathrough this evening."

"You should be celebrating, then! Not crying!" Sora yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"But then-" Sora perked up, continuing to listen. "Then...I fell...and Zexion...he was right there, and he laughed at me, and called me...he called me porky...he called me fat like all the other," he shruddered, crying softly.

Sora glared at the wall. Zexion. He'd remember him. All the awful things he does for attention. He'd hurt Zexion for hurting his Riku. He rocked Riku slowly as the silverette continued his story, clinging to Sora like a scared kitten.

"And so...I refused to take my evening weight gain pill...and they...they demoted me back to a Level Two..." Riku hiccuped, and cried, hugging tighter onto Sora. Sora obligingly hugged him back, whispering calming things in his ear.


	5. Roommates

_**Roxas**_

"You're getting a new roommate."

"..."

Xigbar looked at him. The blonde had been so dejected since the last therapy session. He sighed, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in the palms of his hand. "I know it's really later at night, but they wanted him to be here as soon as possible."

"..."

Xigbar lightly petted Roxas' head. "Okay...I'll bring him in now. Just...try to make him feel at home...please?" Roxas was still silent, other than a small snort that unwillingly escaped him.

Xigbar's frowned deepened. "Try," he repeated, walking out of the room. When he returned a tall boy walked languidly behind him. Roxas was resting on his bed, his shirt drawn up his back slightly, and his head in his arms.

The boy Xigbar had brought in gasped, emerald eyes growing comically wide. "R...Roxas!?" he nearly screamed. Roxas looked up, recognizing the mane of red hair instantly, his eyes grew equally as wide as the other's. An awkward silence filled the room, and Xigbar looked back and forth between the two young boys.

"So...you've met?" the man inquired, watching them.

"A....Axel..." Roxas stood up, looking over Axel in disbelief. They both circled each other for a brief moment, before running at each other, embracing one another in a tight hug, passionately entangling hands in eachother's hair.

Axel nuzzled Roxas' neck, "I find haven in thine's eyes. The Fountain of Youth located in thine's heart. Heaven found in thine's blossoming blush across pale divine cheeks."

"Axel," Roxas sniffed- he had started crying at some point, though he didn't rememeber when- closing his eyes as he hiccuped. "You don't know how long I've waited to here that..."

Xigbar scratched his head, and raised and eyebrow, shrugging as he walked out of the room. Axel brought his things to his bed, then sat on Roxas' bed, curling his finger's around the other's belt loops, pulling the younger boy against himself. Roxas obligingly tumbled onto his lap, kissing the corner of the redhead's mouth. Axel returned Roxas' kisses, laying back, taking the other down with him.

_**Axel**_

"Axel..." Roxas breathed in between passionate kisses. "How'd you get to me...?" the soft blue eyes were enticing, practically begging Axel to take him right there, but the older refrained, hugging Roxas close.

"I cometh to protect my beautiful damsel in distress. To hold thine's hand, and walketh to a safe haven where we shall rest in peace." Such a cliche statement- when translated into modern English- but the words were so sweet to Roxas' ears. Axel had a poetic soul, he loved to reading poems, writing poems, speaking in poetic phrases. Roxas went absolutely crazy over such a small intracity of Axel. "To see the world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour."

Roxas smiled, "Axel, how'd you get in here...you're not...like the rest of us. You're not crazy," he blonde whispered the word, as if the mention of such a small five letter word would bring the end of the world.

"Roxas...Roxas, Roxas Roxas." Axel said the name over and over again, tasting such sweet ecstasy from a simple name. "I...I burned a house down. I was charged with arson, and manslaughter. They wanted to send me to Juvinial Hall. I faked a mental break down during class one day- the day before they were going to take me away- and I screamed to the top of my lungs that the voices told me to do it. I had to come and see you."

"You mentioned manslaughter-"

"I burned your house down," Axel continued. "Your parents and brother were inside. Mittens and Scotty lived, though, I made sure that they did. Just for you, Roxas."

Roxas curled up to Axel's chest, and small sniveling noises came from him. Axel looked down at him, blinking worriedly when he felt tears soaking through his shirt. Had he made the wrong choice?

"Roxas...is that...not what you wanted?" Axel asked, lifting some of Roxas' bangs to catch a glimpse of his face. Slowly, Roxas looked up, and Axel saw the most beautiful, widest, glittering smile ever, and such happy, excited looking eyes. He smiled back.

"You really do belong in here...you psycho bitch," Roxas sniffed, hugging Axel tightly. "That's all I ever wanted and more...I love you," he said, smiling as he nuzzled Axel's chest. Axel watched him, lightly stroked his hair, then looked up at the white ceiling, smiling brightly.

"You have to live with your Uncle now. They're probably going to tell you tomorrow...I made sure they made it so Scotty and Mittens will live with your Uncle...such a nice man. They won't let you leave here though. You aren't fit for society yet. Don't worry. you have me," Axel smiled, holding his blonde beauty close. "And I'll love you forever and ever."

_**Roxas**_

The police officer had said everything Axel had said. Roxas did as the redhead had told him, look shocked, act hysterical. It's one step to becoming 'sane'. People are happy when terrorists are dead, not family. But his family had been terrorists. His father- a terrorist to his body, invading when he was clearly unwanted. His mother- a terrorist to his mind, using verbal abuse on him. Making him feel like scum. His brother. Oh, his brother- a terrorist to his heart, making him believe that they had a special bond, a brother to brother relationship that would last forever. That bridge had been burned, long ago.

As Roxas returned to his room, hand covering his weeping eyes, he looked up, unsheilding his sad face, smiling widely all the while.

"I love you, Axel. Thank you."

Axel looked up, smiled, then went back to reading his William Blake poetry book. A book that had been smuggled in, covered in a self help book covering, disguised so perfectly.

William Blake had a truly sadistic mind, with his creepy form of art.

_Why isn't he here with us?_


	6. Roommates part 2

_**Lexaeus**_

"I felt like I could fly."

Lexaeus looked up at his roommate from his book, raising his eyebrows. After hours and hours of silence he decided to finally say something, and it was...'I felt like I could fly'? That angered Lexaeus. Zexion had been extremely irritable lately. Especially to the councilors. He'd been knocked down two levels already. Now he was a Level Two.

"Would you mind to elaborate?" Lexaeus nearly hissed, his words dripping with venom. Zexion continued on, ignoring Lexaeus' suggestion, or demand. It sounded more like a demand. Zexion chuckled softly, Lexaeus was feigning to be uninterested.

"That's what crank does to you. Makes you feel like you could just fly off a cliff. Soar into the open sky, and forget all your problems. Felt like I was invincible too. I could take on all seven of my brothers, and my dad. Just a scrawny little eleven year old..."

Lexaeus sat up, eyes wide with concern. He was mad at Zexion, that much was true, but he still really cared about him. "Zexion...don't tell me...you did crank...please don't..."

"I did crank," Zexion spewed in a mocking voice. He was obviously trying to provoke Lexaeus, but Lexaeus refused to give him the pleasure of watching him get angry.

"Are you crazy!?" Lexaeus nearly yelled, trying to keep his voice down, obviously failing. "Zexion! That can have horrible side affects on your body! You could've gotten killed!"

"That's what I wanted. To vanish off of the earth...all my problems vanishing with me. Poof." Zexion held out a clenched fist, then opened it. "Poof," he repeated. "Why didn't it kill me? Why? I wish it did..."

"Zexion...don't say things like that..." Lexaeus was killing himself inside. He wanted to walk over, hold Zexion in his strong embrace, cradle, and comfort him. No. He couldn't, not until Zexion learned his lesson.

"It's true though! I wish I was dead!" Zexion covered his eyes as tears slipped from them. "I don't feel anything, Lexy! There's a void...I want to feel!" Zexion got up, and walked over to Lexaeus, going to plop into his lap, but Lexaeus moved, refusing to touch him. Zexion looked absolutely horrified, looking into Lexaeus' indifferent eyes.

"L-Lexy..." Zexion swallowed dryly. "Lexy..." he reached out for Lexaeus, but the older boy flinched away, getting up from his own bed, moving, leaving Zexion with twin paths of crystal tears streaming down his face. "Lexy...please...don't do this...Lexy...I need you..." Zexion's eyes had gone wide with fear. Fear of being left alone again, being stranded with no one to turn to. The more he reached out, the further Lexaeus got.

"It's like...It's like the old you...before you became so cold...It's the little timid Zexion again..." Lexaeus mused. Was Zexion having a relapse? Or did he merely have duel personalities? He wasn't sure...but it was like he was looking at an old friend that had gone away, then suddenly returned.

Zexion got up, walking slowly towards Lexaeus. Lexaeus maneuvered away from him.

Gotta teach him a lesson... Lexaeus kept berating himself. Keep your cool...

Zexion pulled his hand back, tears staining his porcelain face. "Lex...why are you avoiding me!?" he cried. "Why won't you let me get close to you!?" Lexaeus wasn't sure what Zexion's problem was. All he knew about Zexion was that he tried to off himself, and that his mouth tasted like peppermint. That was all he knew.

Zexion settled himself on the floor, beginning to scream. A scream that tore Lexaeus apart from the inside out.

Don't touch him...

_**Zexion**_

"I WANNA FEEL SOMETHING!" were the nearly unintelligible words that Zexion yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood up on shaky legs, back faced Lexaeus, and the rest of the room, while his front faced the wall, palms pressed against the cold stone barricade. He flung his head back, then forward, a large cracking sound emitting from where his head contacted with the wall.

Lexaeus saw red- not figuratively. It was all over the pure white wall, right around the area where Zexion's head had slammed aimlessly into. He continued doing this, more and more times blood gushed from the large cut on his head. Lexaeus, without really thinking, grabbed Zexion restraining him. He pulled him back, straddling him on the ground as he called down a guard, pinning Zexion down so he couldn't cause further damage to himself.

How was it possible the boy was not screaming in pure agony, and pain? How was he just sitting there, limp in Lexaeus' arms, unaffected, just blinking, frowning, pouting like a spoiled child.

"You're so fucked up," Lexaeus commented as the guard carried him away, running while the boy rested- bridal style- in his arms, being brought to the medical ward, no doubt.

Zexion hated it, though he couldn't exactly feel it. He hated every little moment of poking prodding, sewing, and bandaging they did. They kept telling him 'It's okay. Stay calm. Try not to wince.' Zexion /tried/ not to wince. He didn't need to wince. Humor them anyway.

How he wished he could feel something. His head hurt, not really. He wished it did. Was all his pain inflicted on someone else? Maybe he was just so crazy the pain didn't even phase him? Maybe...or maybe not.

_**Saix**_

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Nights with Demyx were nice. Saix was grateful to have him as a roommate. When he was having trouble getting to sleep, Demyx would lullaby him with a softly melody, and when they had free time, the two of them would rock out to whatever fast beat song Demyx could think of.

Viva La Vida. Living Life.

Saix wanted to live a normal life again. Too bad for schizophrenia...Stupid voices...it's not like anyone liked that stupid old man anyway. He was ugly, and mean, and his dog was annoying too.

No matter what the voices said Saix would never hurt an animal, though. Saix was raised on a small farm, so animals were always around him. Not anymore though...he missed his animals.


	7. A Little Game

**Review, Review, Review! Happy reviews make happy writers. Happy writers write your stories faster. :3**

**---**

_**Zexion**_

It took all night to fix the damage Zexion had done to himself. They demoted him back to Level Two, unfortunately, and that meant more therapy sessions with Xaldin, plus group therapy, which Zexion never really took part in. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his head, and everyone he passed by noticed it, no one daring to ask what had happened until-

"MUMMY!" Sora screamed, covering his mouth, and hiding. Zexion gritted his teeth, clenching his blue eyes shut. He wasn't going to let Sora provoke him. He wouldn't be sent back to being Level One. Sora got up, ran over, and tore the bandages off. "You're not a Mummy heartless..." he frowned, then noticed the scars, and stitchings.

"...Ow," Zexion muttered, taking the bandages back. He rewrapped them, and tied them tightly. Sora watched, everyone else stopped to watch as well. Zexion looked around at all of them, then continued to walk. He didn't need their approval. He didn't need the pity of the sympathetic faces either. He was on his way to therapy. Zexion was always bitter during therapy.

_What happened to the passive, timid Zexion? The one that would always hide behind me...the one that was afraid to talk unless he was spoken to. The one that used to smile- no...not smirk, not grin sadistically- the one that used to smile smile._

Zexion rubbed his aching head. What a...strange thought. Words he heard constantly from Lexaeus, but never replied to, nor paid much attention to. What did happen to that Zexion anyway? What happened to little Zexion...

_Who cares?_

Zexion entered Councilor Xaldin's office, and sat in the plush green chair he prefered. Xaldin looked up at him, he was obviously restraining a cold glare from his violet eyes. Xaldin spoke calmly- always. There was also some type of fatigue he had. Like a nervous Disorder or something.

"You're being moved to Councilor Xemnas' office," Xaldin explained, those violet eyes looking down at some papers. A sad glaze cast over them. Zexion dismissed his pity for the Councilor, and slowly made his way to Xemnas' office. He stopped in fron of the door, a wariness settling over him, suddenly. He swallowed past a growing lump in his throat, and his stomach churned, making him feel like he was ready to throw up. He advanced into the room, seating himself in a plush royal purple couch. He squeezed the arms of the chair, a frown playing at his lips.

"Zexion." Xemnas' voice was like a fork and knife against a plate, not necessarily bad, but an annoyance to some, and a pleasant sound to others. It was an annoyance, much like everything else in the world, to Zexion. Zexion neatly folded his hands in his lap, looking up. "I know your type. Stubborn- socially cut off from the world. Hate everyone, your parents....siblings?" he looked up, hitting home so far. "Zexion, let's play a game. You...stand in the middle of the room. I'll guess an aspect of your life, and if I'm right you step towards me. If I'm wrong you step to the door. You make it to the door, you can leave freely as a Level Three. You make it to me, then you have to stay and have your two hour therapy session, and if I think you did a good job at the end, then you get to jump to Level Three. If you lie to me three times, then you don't get dinner tonight."

Zexion smirked inwardly. This would be easy. "Shoot," the bluenette said.

Xemnas rose an eyebrow, and watched the small boy stand up, crossing his arms defiantly. "Your mother died when you were just a child." He smiled invitingly, watching as a the corners of Zexion's mouth twitched, and he stepped backwards towards the door. "That's one strike against you."

Zexion blinked, and opened his mouth to protest, but stood back in his previous area on the carpet. How did he know? Maybe there was a file. That was a good explanation. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "How do I know you don't have a file about all of this stuff?"

Xemnas rose and eyebrow. "Well. Let me try again. Your anal retentive, and sometimes feel trapped in a society that has nothing to offer but horror. Am I about there?"

Zexion looked down, eyes to his feet. He took a small step forward. Xemnas smirked, looking up at the ceiling, then back at Zexion. "Let's see. You grew up with seven older brothers, correct? So you must have felt like you were only meant to be born, to be used. The more children your father had, the more likely one would end up growing up to be rich, thus taking care of him. The rest would be thrown away like nothing, so you felt like you had to be the best out of all eight of you, like you had to be the one to prove that you're something, and earn your father's love."

Zexion took another step forward. "You feel like you're incapable of loving anyone, but yourself, because of some past experiences having to do with false hopes." Zexion looked up, still silent, then took a step backwards. Xemnas smiled, bingo. Just the reaction he had been looking for.

"You really love him." Zexion took a large step forward, taking an effective two-steps. Xemnas smiled, leaning forward. "You're putting on some kind of act, to draw attention to you, so he'll spend more time with you, and his attention will be on you only." Zexion took another step forward. He was getting dangerously close to Xemnas now. Much too close for comfort.

"You're afraid that Lexaeus won't accept you, because of your past, so you close yourself up, putting up that cold facade so he won't find out your past." Xemnas had decided to use Lexaeus' name- since he now had Zexion on the same page as he was. "Hmm, what to say, what to say?" he asked. "The reason for your attempt of suicide was because of your father?" Zexion took another step forward. "Hmm, because...he abused you, or maybe because he raped you?" Zexion blinked, blushed bright red, and took two steps back.

Xemnas pursed his lips in thought, amber eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Hm, hm, hm. He used you somehow?" he finally asked after so many moments of deep thought. Zexion nodded, took a slow step forward. He was right by Xemnas' desk. The next words to come out of Xemnas' mouth were painful, agonizingly painful. The lingered in the air, then shot Zexion in the heart like daggers. "He sold you?"

Zexion hesitated, and took a step back. "Liar." This word was almost as painful as the last three.

_Liar. Liar. Liar. You are a liar, Zexion. You lying whore. Why are you such a liar? Such a terrible, terrible liar? Why. Why? Why? Why!? WHY!?_

Zexion flinched, and gasped, falling backwards on his butt. He bit anxiously at his fingernails, and looked around, wide eyed, like he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. He could almost feel the tears running down his cheeks. Not technically, no, but he could just tell when he started crying, mostly because his eyes got blurry. Xemnas got up, walking over to Zexion. He wrapped him in a brief hug, then put his hands on Zexion's shoulders.

"I'm going to help you."

Zexion whimpered, trying to speak, protest, maybe. Instead he continued to cry, hugging Xemnas again, trembling as he nodded slowly.

_**Demyx**_

Group. Demyx loved group. He could always talk to everyone so openly, and so freely. Today it even seemed like Zexion was going to join in and converse with them for once! He nearly jumped with joy. Plus, Xigbar was their Group Supervisor. Demyx had someone of a sweet spot for Xigbar.

"Why do you sing all the time?" Demyx blinked, the question must've been directed at him. It was Saix, golden eyes staring into sea green ones. Demyx thought, and rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

"Well...I love to sing, but...it's kind of...a special form of turrets. I kind of...have to sing. I can't stop myself from doing it," Demyx explained softly, then realized everyone's eyes had been focused on him, even Xigbar's. They were urging him to go on with pleading eyes, so he continued.

"It started...with my music mentor I guess. I was eleven, and he was fifteen. He had beautiful blonde hair, that was spiked up in an awesome way! He also had these gorgeous big aquamarine colored eyes, and when he looked at you your heart would sink!"

There were several gasps from the listeners, like school girls gossiping. Demyx smiled, and shrugged playfully. "Yeah...he was really special to me," he giggled, putting a hand gingerly on his own cheek. Everyone looked at him, eyes urging again.

"He was...my...my first," Demyx whispered to no one, and everyone. Everyoen gasped, looking at each other with huge smiles, nearly bouncing out of their seats. Demyx giggled shamelessly, and swaywed from side to side. He hadn't noticed a slight frown on Xigbar's face the entire time he was talking about this guy.

"What was his name!?" Saix asked. "What was his name!?"

Demyx looked around, and giggled, shifting eagerly in his seat as he inhaled, and held in the breath. "His name was-" Another deep breath. He exhaled the name, it lingered in the air, and made people giggled. All except two, who tightened the hold they had on each other's hand, looking into each other's eyes with a mild mixture of shock, and hilarity.

_**Roxas**_

"Cloud," Demyx breathed, smiling a bright, exuberant smile.

Roxas blinked, grasping Axel's hand tighter. He looked up at him, and the older looked back, his mouth opened wide, confusion marking his features. They both smiled widely, then laughed quietly amongst themselves. Roxas laid his head on Axel's lap briefly, then gained his composure.

"Cloud," Roxas said.

"Cloud," Axel repeated, looking into Roxas' sky blue eyes.

"Cloud," Roxas said again.

"Cloud!" Axel snorted.

"Don't make fun of his name! It's beautiful!" Roxas heard Demyx yell. He looked up at Demyx, and smiled when he saw the other's pouting face. He didn't know that Cloud was giving music lessons. Let alone to this...child. It looks like music lessons wasn't the only thing he was giving him, however.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and smiled. "Cloud," they said simultaneously.


	8. Group

_**Zexion**_

Every time Zexion looked over to Lexaeus, the other was staring at him. He'd blushed sheepishly, feeling like a school girl, and look down at his lap, fiddling with the hems of his jacket sleeves. Zexion looked to his right, listened to Saix's story.

_They made me kill that old man._

Who were they? Zexion couldn't help but wonder. Was Saix like Lexaeus? He smiled softly, and jumped when he felt everyone's eyes fall on him. Everyone growing silent. A kind of cold disposition settled over the group as they stared at Zexion, and finally-

"You actually gonna answer some questions? Or should we skip you like usual?" Sora's voice called from across the circle, causing Zexion to blink, trying to process the question.

"Oh! Oh yes! I will try my best," the mauve-haired boy smiled. And boy was it a smile. A genuine, enchanting smile! There was even a small giggle emitting from Zexion's mouth. A giggle!

Everyone stared, mouths agape, and eyes wide. They looked amongst one another, whispering, gossiping about Zexion. and how he seemed to have...changed. They bit their nails in anticipation, maybe they'd ind something out about Zexion for once, instead of him making cold remarks about whatever they had to say.

"Are you gonna be a bitch about it?" Everyone turned to look at Lexaeus, then back at Zexion. Sora leaned over to Riku, and whispered something a little unintelligible.

"What?" Riku whispered back to Sora, looking into his sea blue eyes.

"I think that Lexaeus, and Zexion switched personalities," Sora repeated, nodding. Riku rose an eyebrow. That was the most illogical thing he had ever heard. He shrugged slightly to himself, and smiled softly, then began to laugh. He leaned over, and kissed Sora's temple, then looked back at Zexion.

Demyx was the first to ask a question. "What was your family like?"

Zexion blinked softly, and crossed his legs, setting his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes, and exhaled softly, then looked up at everyone. "When I was younger my mother died of cancer. I was only a two years old when she died, and I was the youngest of my family. I had seven brothers, and no sisters..." Zexion started.

Demyx gasped, "I wish I had a brother! Or a sister! That would be so awesome!" he yelled, jumping up. Zexion smiled at him. He really did enjoy Demyx's constant exuberance.

"Not my brothers," Zexion said softly. "In my family...it was fend for yourself or die. I grew up poor, and that's why my father had so many children. One of them was bound to grow up, and become rich and famous, right?" he asked, giving a sort of bitter chuckle. "So my brothers and I were always trying to impress my father, even if it meant destroying each other. I was only eight at the time, so I got blamed for most o everything..."

"Did your dad beat you!?" Demyx blurted out worriedly, covering his mouth in horror. "If he did then I'll go down there, and teach him a think or two!" he yelled, holding up his anemic-looking wrists.

Zexion rubbed the back of his head, "No...he didn't beat me..." he blushed, finding it hard to go on, so he remained silent, looking down. Everyone in the group looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"So?" Riku finally asked, leaning in slightly. Everyone else did the same, Zexion didn't have to see. He couldn't hear their chairs scrape gently against the floor as they shifted their weight.

"What did he do?" Sora added, leaning on the palms of his hands, while his elbows pressed into his thighs.

Zexion swallowed slightly. "Well...since I was the...youngest, and prettiest, as my father always said, so he used to send me down the street, and make me sit on the corner. Then he'd talk to some guy...and..." Zexion found it hard to continue, but managed to explain.

When he was finished, Zexion looked up, noticing all the looks of shock, sympathy, and guilt for being so mean to him, when he had such a troubled life. Zexion didn't care how they acted towards him, though. He scanned the audience, waiting for them to break out of their dream like trance. Waiting for someone to comfort him. He didn't need the comfort...but that's what group was about- comfort- and he was feeling uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"He...s-sold you!?" Saix gasped, putting a hand on his mouth to further the dramatic scene. Zexion nodded slowly to Saix's question, and a choir of 'Awws!' was emitted from the group.

Zexion nodded softly, and looked down, the stares from his peers was uncomfortable, but he bore with it, deciding against saying anything. Suddenly, Xigbar's voice broke through the idle gossip.

"Kay' kiddos, everyone's free to go. Demyx, I need to have a word with you though."

_**Demyx**_

Demyx tried his damnedest to look upset that he had to stay a few minutes. Lunch was the next section of their day. He held back an inward smile, however, knowing exactly why he had been ordered to stay back. His eyes shifted to the groups of children filtering out of the small square room. He finally let his smile out as the children disappeared, Roxas closing the door behind himself.

Demyx looked back over at Xigbar, grinning madly. "Xiggy," he giggled. Xigbar smiled, patting his lap. The blonde skipped to where Xigbar had directed, taking a seat in his Councilor's lap.

Xigbar embraced Demyx's small frame, smiling as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "You did so well today."

"Thanks," Demyx said softly, leaning back against the other's chest. Light kisses were placed along the nape of his neck by familiar, surprsingly supple lips, which made him shudder slightly.

"Xiggy...do you love me?" the blonde inquired, eyes looking towards the ceiling. "Even though I have tourettes, and ADHD?" He looked back at Xigbar, sea blue eyes matching with the one golden one.

Xigbar chuckled lowly, kissing Demyx's soft lips. "Of course," he nodded. "I'd love you even if you were...a psycho killer."

Demyx and Xigbar stared at each other for a long while, before bursting into a comfortable laughter. "I love you too. Even though you're a pedophile." The words made Xigbar's ears go down, and he pouted.

"I can't help who I love," he retorted, with a light smile.


	9. Couples

**Zexion**

Ever since Zexion's first session with Xemnas, he'd been...slowly reverting back to normal. It was a strange feeling, but he felt almost free. Like a large weight had just been taken off of his shoulders. It was a nice feeling... a really really good feeling. He walked through the halls, being escorted, along with Lexaeus, by a large guard. The guard ushered them into their room, and they both looked out the door's small window as the guard left.

"Lexy! Wanna-"

Lexaeus grabbed Zexion's by the hair, and pulled his head down, so he was looking up at a painful angle. The stronger of the two turned Zexion around and slammed his small body against the wall, pressing him there firmly as he growled, pulling, frustrated, on the blue locks.

"You may be able to fool all these other morons, but I refuse to play idiot to whatever you may be planning," Lexaeus gritted out, holding Zexion's wrists together so the boy couldn't escape. A mixture of fear and utter horror roiled behind Zexion's beautiful frosty eyes.

"Lexy...you're hurting me-"

"Don't lie!" Lexaeus yelled, his dull teeth grazing Zexion's delicate neck. "Now maybe if you tell me what you're planning on doing, then I'll consider going easy on you." Lexaeus spun Zexion around, then quickly pressed him against the wall. Zexion arched towards the wall, afraid of Lexaeus' sudden aggressiveness.

"Lex-- Why are you doing this!?" Zexion gasped, trying to squirm away.

Lexaeus' hands slowly moved to Zexion's small throat, slowly squeezing. The small noises emitted from Zexion's throat, pleasing Lexaeus. His glare hardened as he slowly squeezed the life from his tiny lover, and a smile of sick satisfaction slowly spread across his face. Zexion's eyes began to flutter closed, and an almost unnoticeable blue color was seeping into his features.

Suddenly Lexaeus gasped, and dropped Zexion to the ground, taking a few steps backwards. "Oh my....oh my god...Zexy...Zexion...I'm so sorry," he gasped, looking horrifically at his hands. "I didn't...it was an...I'm so sorry..." He searched Zexion's face, trying to see if the bluenette would show even a small trace of forgiving him.

"It's okay, Lexaeus," Zexion said, after several moments of regaining his breath. "I understand it's your problem." Lexaeus walked over and pulled the boy up, instantly embracing him. Zexion wrapped his tiny arms around Lexaeus' neck, then wrapped his legs around his waist. They stared at each other for a long time, then dove in for a kiss.

Zexion knew Lexaeus sometimes fell victim to voices in his head, and he didn't care, as long as they could be together.

**Roxas**

"Do you think we should tell him?" Roxas asked, turning his head to the side to look at the wall. Axel was straddling Roxas' back, currently trying to untangle some rather stubborn knots from his frail back. He simply shrugged and continued the sensual rubbing movements.

"Well...we can and have him sing some like...Atreyu, or Avenged Seven Fold," Axel snorted. "Seriously, does he always have to sing? It's really annoying," he said seriously. Roxas let out a low, throaty moan as Axel got a tense area of his back.

"God...Axel that felt great," he breathed.

Axel smirked and continued the rubbing. "I'm glad to help."

"Good, because you're starting to form a new problem. In the..uh...nether regions," Roxas smiled, closing his eyes.

"Is that so?" Axel purred, leaning down to trail kisses along Roxas' nape, then down his spinal cord. He reveled in the bliss of Roxas' naked back, but the only problem was his pants. They were still on, and certainly in the way. He lightly played with the hems, moving down to kiss Roxas' lower back. He smiled and hugged him.

"Once we get out of here, I promise I'll make you the happiest wife ever," Axel whispered, laying beside Roxas. They embraced and smiled, then kissed. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Why are you so incredibly beautiful?" the redhead asked.

"Because I have you to keep me vibrant," Roxas whispered.

"It was a rhetorical question, love," Axel chuckled, kissing Roxas' face over and over again. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Roxas repeated, closing his eyes.

**Riku**

Riku was the only one in the entire institution that was allowed to eat before bed time, for others it was something to envy, for Riku it was something to despise. The nurses walked into the room, looking down at Riku who was sitting patiently on his bed, glaring at them and the food like always.

Sora put an arm around Riku, and hugged him. "Riku...please eat," he whispered. "I'll give you a bunch of kisses if you do!"

Riku smiled softly. Sora's exuberance was the best part of the day. When he got to have the brunette all to himself. Sora really was an adorable little treat. Although he loved Sora, and would do anything for him. Riku hated being told what to do. He was dominant, and for god's sake he wouldn't take crap from anyone!

...But....

Riku opened his mouth and allowed the nurses to feed him the rather fattening desert. The silverette felt disgusted, and horrible for letting such a toxin enter his beautiful, perfect body. If it was for Sora, however, Riku would do anything. He loved Sora.


End file.
